Prove Me Wrong
by Xisaloi
Summary: He was arrogant and prideful. She was cynical and prejudiced. The moment she laid eyes on him she immediately disliked him. He decided she was below his acknowledgement. Yet, in twists of fate, their paths keep crossing. Can they change their firsts impressions on each other? AU, SasuSaku, NaruHina
1. A Party Worth Going To

Summary: Sakura is just a girl, adopted and raised by a decently well off family. One day at a party, her adoptive sister and her have a chance encounter with two of the countries most noble and richest men. She immediately dislikes him, and he takes no care in acknowledging she exists. Yet, their paths continue to cross. What will fate have in store for them?

A/N: I do not own the characters of Naruto. This is also a loosely based plot from PRIDE and PREJUDICE by Jane Austen.

* * *

**Chapter One: A Party Worth Going To**

Sakura quietly walked down the main hall in her house. Her nose was plastered in a book, as she busily study its contents. It wasn't until she bumped into her sister, Hinata, that she snapped her gaze away from her book.

"Hey! What are you doing in the hallway! I almost tripped!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Shhhhhhh!" Hinata replied with her finger over her mouth. Sakura gave her a quizical look. What was she doing standing outside their father's study? And why was she telling her to be quiet?

"What's going on?" Sakura whispered.

"I don't know exactly, but dad is on the phone with someone about some party. Apparently this party is supposed to be a big deal." Hinata replied. Suddenly, they heard their father calling to them.

"Hinata! Sakura! I know you're out there eavesdropping, come in here!" Hiashi called. Hinata and Sakura stared at each other. How did he know they were there? Hinata attributed it to be Sakura's fault since she was so loud about tripping over her. The raven haired girl opened the door slowly.

"I-I'm sorry father," she began to stutter looking anywhere but at him. She was so meek. "I was just curious about what you were talking about on the phone." She managed to squeak out. If there was ever a girl who didn't like to disobey or upset her father, it was her. Sakura herself was kind of the trouble maker and the total opposite of her sister.

"Well," HIashi began. "No matter. Look at me girls." Hinata and Sakura looked at him. His face did not show any emotion of being upset or irritated. It was the usual same calm look their father had. "It's not anything really to be secretive about. I was on the phone with your cousin Neji's parents. Apparently, there is a party being held that we won't want to miss." He said calmly.

"What is the party for?" Sakura piped, somewhat interested.

"It's a party to welcome a new family into town. The Uzumaki's. Have you heard about them?" Hiashi asked. Sakura's eyes widened.

"You mean THE Uzumaki's?!" She gasped. Hiashi nodded. The Uzumaki's were not just anyone. They owned the countries most famed Ramen chain, Ichiraku's.

"Yes. They are supposed to be moving into town early next week. I suppose they are holding a ball in their new estate later that week as well. I will have money set aside so you can each buy a new dress." Hiashi replied.

Hinata had stood there silently listening to her father and sister talk. She truly had no idea who the Uzumaki's were, but it sounded fun. Though the thought about being around a crowd of people that were complete strangers irked her, she was somewhat excited to meet someone famous.

* * *

"Hinata! Look at this dress!" Sakura exclaimed while holding up a beautiful lavender dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, strappless, and it had a high low skirt, the shortest part coming just below mid thigh. It had a very pretty white shimmery bow that tied in the back and accented the waist. Tule was layered over the top the give the skirt detail. Hinata's eyes widened upon seeing it.

"I-I don't know about it Sakura. It's a little revealing..." Hinata trailed off. Sakura frowned.

"It would be so pretty on you. At least just try it on for me!" Sakura begged. Hinata gave in rather easily.

"Okay. If it will make you happy." Hinata replied meekly as she took the dress from Sakura. She quietly slipped off to the dressing room to try on the dress. Sakura decided she was going to do all she could to try and convince Hinata to get it. She was sure that the dress was just going to look stunning on the raven haired girl.

A few minutes later, a shy Hinata emerged from the dressing room with the dress Sakura picked out on. Sakura grinned.

"It really does look good on you! And it is not too revealing! I've seen much skimpier dresses than that!" Sakura chimed. She stood behind her sister and fixed the bow on the back. Hinata stared at herself in the mirror for a little while before she spoke. The sweetheart necklace did line her chest nicely and didn't expose too much cleavage. She liked that it was a high low dress so if she bent over she wouldn't be too worried about exposing anything if she were to bend over.

"I suppose you're right. It is really cute." Hinata admitted quietly. " I guess I'm just not used to wearing this kind of thing." Sakura was relieved that Hinata admitted to liking it. Hinata was really pretty when she wasn't too shy about what she wore. The girl always wore baggier clothes that weren't as form fitting and revealing. She was very modest and reserved. Sakura herself was a little more exploritive and liked cute clothes that accented her body.

It wasn't too much longer before Sakura found her dress. She picked out a pretty white and navy blue dress with black lace accents throughout it. It came just above the knees and had a fashionable zipper that went from the mid back up. It was a scoop neck that revealed just a little cleavage and had thick straps. When Sakura had tried it on, it accented her bright pink hair and emerald green eyes, and hugged her body in curvy places.

"The party is in three days. I'm glad we found our dresses!" Sakura chimed happily. After leaving the dress store, the girls decided to go get ice cream before returning home. The Spring weather was turning into Summer and the mid day was beginning to get a little too warm.

* * *

The days went by painfully slow for Sakura as her excitement built up. She had always wanted to meet at least one famous person in her life. It was on her bucket list. She wasn't going to be picky about who. She knew that the family had one son. The father had bright blonde hair and blue eyes, the mother having bright red hair and grey eyes, and the son looking just like his mother, but also with blue eyes and his father's hair. They looked like a nice family.

When the day finally arrived, Sakura persuaded Hinata into doing a girly spa day before getting ready for the party. They did facial masks, manicures, pedicures, and tweezed their eyebrows. Sakura painted her nails a nude shimmery color and did a faded glitter that clustered at the tips. Hinata opted for a french manicure. When their nails were dry, Sakura curled her short shoulder length hair into soft ringlets, and did Hinata's hair in a neat bun sitting high on her head with some loose but carefuly places curls that framed her face and cascaded on her shoulders. For makeup, Sakura kept it pretty plain with a smoky eye that wasn't too intense, mascara and some blush. Hinata chose to use just mascara, blush, and a little clear lipgloss.

Finally the time came and the girls were ready to put on their dresses and head to the party. It was to start at 5 o'clock at the new Uzumaki residence. The rumor of the party had quickly spread throughout the whole town and it seemed as if everyone was planning on going.

Walking down the staircase, Hiashi greeted his two daughters with a smile, but also a slight concern look in his eyes. Sakura knew why. Her father was always a little more protective of Hinata. It wasn't because Hinata was his actual blood daughter; but because he knew of her shy and meek nature.

"You girls look lovely." He complimented. Sakura grinned, and Hinata smiled, a blush coming to her face. Hiashi was dressed in a nice tuxedo, his hair combed. It was nice to see him get dressed up every once in a while since their mother had passed. He took very little interest in dating anyone.

The group got into their car and headed for the Uzumaki estate.

* * *

"Wow!" Sakura said under her breath as she stared at the huge estate. Hiashi pulled into the gates into the round about in front of the house. The front doors of the state were wide open, tiki torches burning brightly. A neatly dressed man came down the the driver's door to greet their father.

"Good evening sir," he began. "Welcome to the Uzumaki estate. We would be happy to park your car for you if you would like." He offered. Hiashi turned off the car, and motioned for the girls to get out.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Hiashi replied to the man, handing him the keys. Sakura and Hinata got out of the car, their black and white heels clinking against the pavement. Hiashi motion for each of the girls to take one of his arms as he escorted them to the entrance of the estate.

They walked up the steps and into the large entrance. Both Sakura's and Hinata's eyes widened. It was huge! People stood around in their best attire in groups, talking, laughing, eating and drinking whatever food came their way by the servers that were littered throughout the room. Not only that, but there were double doors wide open that lead to another huge room where a band was playing music, and another set of doors were that led to a beautifully decorated backyard.

"Where should we start girls?" Hiashi asked. Hinata was rendered speechless, which didn't surprise Sakura, but she was also speechless.

"I guess we could try and find someone we know?" Sakura finally suggested, still gawking at the size of the place. It was beautifully lighted with white walls and columns. Beautiful nature paintings adorned the walls, and the floor was tiled beautifully with white and black in the entrance room. The next room where the band was playing was painted a beautiful olive color with real koa wood flooring and vases. It had a beautiful large clock in it that was modern but antiquely influenced.

The girls let Hiashi go and decided to stick together. Sakura knew that Hinata wasn't really comfortable in these situations, especially by herself.

"Why don't we go see what they have for refreshments?" Sakura suggested, hoping that going to do something would help with her sisters shyness. Hinata nodded. Just as they were about to head into the other room where the refreshments were, suddenly two large double doors that were previously closed in the entrance room began to open. Immediately the chatter stopped and turned the room dead quiet. People in other rooms came to investigate the sudden quietness and found themselves starting at the opening doors with all the others.

The doors opened to reveal not three, but four figures. Sakura immediately recognized three of them, but the fourth was a mystery. In front of her stood two blonde haired men, a red haired women, and a black haired man with onyx eyes.

* * *

A/N: Okay! The chapter is finally done! (yay!) I know that this first chapter is kind of slow going, but hang in there for me! It starts to really pick up in the next chapter, unfortunately, this chapter was to kind of just set everything up. If you haven't noticed already, this is going to be a SasuSaku and NaruHina pairing. I am new to this so if you would like to review or leave comments/ideas that would be greatly appreciated!


	2. I Don't Like You

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter and took a chance in reading it. I know it was slow going, but I promise things pick up a little better in this chapter. In the next chapter, things will really start getting interesting, so please hang in there through all the boring stuff for this last chapter!

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Two: I Don't Like You**

Sakura stared. Just stared. It seemed like an eternity of silence passed before she heard words coming out of the older looking blonde's mouth. He was even more handsome, Sakura had to admit, than pictures of him did justice. His whole family was.

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight to celebrate a new family addition to your town," the man began. "We are the Uzumakis. My name is Minato, and this is my wife, Kushina." He put his hand on his wife's back. "And this is our son, Naruto. We also have a good family friend here with us today," Minato then motioned to the dark haired man with the onyx eyes standing beside him. "This is Sasuke Uchiha." Mumbles and whispers began to sound through the crowd. Uchiha. That last name sounded vaguely familiar.

Minato continued his greeting. "We hope you all make yourselves feel at home, and we look forward to meeting all of you!" he finished. A round of applause erupted from the crowd as the Uzumakis and that Sasuke Uchiha began to mingle in the crowds. People were surrounding them like crazy.

"Let's go get some food now Hinata! At least the refreshment table ought to be a little less crowded." Sakura suggested. She grabbed her sisters arm and started to head towards the other room. As much as she would like to greet the Uzumakis right away, she was not interested in getting squished by the mob of people surrounding them. Eventually things would die down enough for her to speak to them. At least, Sakura hoped they would.

The refreshment table was like a buffet. Croissant sandwiches, soups, pastries, bags of assorted chips, fruits, vegetables, cookies, cupcakes and chocolate fountains were displayed all over the table. different bowls of mixed drinks and different canned drinks were lined on another table beside it. There was also another table that had a bunch of paper plate, bowls, cups, utensils and napkins. Sakura definitely couldn't believe how much food was just hanging out.

"Yum!" Sakura licked her lips. She was hungry.

"Um Sakura, you can let my arm go now," Hinata trailed off. Sakura had almost forgotten that she was still holding Hinata's arm while she was gawking over all the food that was displayed.

"Oh, sorry. Let's eat!" Sakura exclaimed as she let her sister go to retrieve plates, utensils, and napkins for the both of them. She handed Hinata her share before going straight to the table. She didn't where to start, but figured a sandwhich and some fruit would be as good as any.

As Sakura was stuffing her face with Hinata beside her carefully munching on some cut up apples, the focus of the party slowly migrated into the room. They weren't as surrounded by people, but they were still busily greeting new ones. It wasn't too long before Hiashi found his girls.

"Sakura, Hinata," He called, walking towards them. "Let's go greet the Uzumakis." He ushered. Sakura tried to quickly but gracefully finish off her sandwich before throwing her plate away and grabbing a cup of water to gulp it down. Hinata quietly finished her last piece of apple and threw her plate away, sipping on a can of sprite. The girls then went to look their arms on each side of Hiashi. He escorted them towards their party throwers. Sakura could feel her heart pounding harder with excitement with each step they got closer until they were there, right in front of them.

"I would be honored to make your acquaintance," Hiashi began as he bowed his head respectfully. Sakura and Hinata did the same.

"Of course! That is what we are here for!" The older blonde, Minato greeted with a friendly smile.

"I am Hiashi Hyuuga. These are my daughters, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sakura Haruno." He introduced. At the mention of their names, the girls each extended their hands. Minato kissed them.

"Ah, such beautiful young ladies you have for daughters." Minato complimented. Sakura smiled, and Hinata blushed. This is my wife, Kushina."

"Nice to meet you." The red haired woman replied. Hiashi kissed her hand.

"And, this is my son, Naruto," Minato continued as he motioned to his son, "And our good friend, Sasuke Uchiha." Hiashi proceeded to shake the two young men's hands. Naruto kissed each of the girls hands but Sasuke only nodded.

"It's nice to meet you ladies." Naruto spoke. He tried to eye Hinata as subtly has he could, but Sakura easily caught him. This other guy though, Sasuke. He seemed absolutely disinterested in the whole introduction. In fact, Sakura noticed that he seemed to have an 'annoyed' look that shone through her eyes. Her inner self frown, but she was careful as to not let it show on her face. What a jerk. Who exactly did he think he was?!

"Ms. Hinata," Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Naruto speak. Uh oh. Hinata's face immediately went red.

"Y-yes?" she asked, he voice gave away that she was shocked at hearing the young man address only her.

"Would you give me the honor of a few dances?" He asked politely. Hinata looked up at her father, who nodded his approval.

"I-I would be happy to dance with you." She replied softly. Naruto gave his parents a grin before bowing respectfully to them and holding out his arm to escort Hinata. Sakura watched as he led Hinata away. She could only imagine the intense blush that she was sure her sister had on her face.

"So, Hiashi," Minato began, attempting to make some small talk. "What is it you do here in town?" Slowly, the conversation seemed to fade to Sakura's ears as she eyed the dark haired, onyx eyed man who look around, as if anything else was interesting besides this conversation. It wasn't until she heard her own name that she came back to the conversation.

"Ms. Sakura," Kushina addressed, attempting to break some ice. "tell me a little about yourself." she inquired. Sakura stared for a second before realizing that she should probably reply.

"Currently I am going to Konoha University. I am studying pre-med. We ended classes for the summer just a couple weeks ago." She replied.

"Really? That's cool! What is it that you want to do with your pre-med degree?" Kushina asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"I am thinking of becoming a doctor, but I am considering dentistry too." When she heard a grunt her eyes shifted to eye the Uchiha. It wasn't often that women became doctors. For the first time, she heard Sasuke speak.

"You realize that becoming a doctor is one of the most difficult things to do, don't you?" (A/N: for the sake of the story, doctors are far and few in between.) He said as if it was a factual statement. Sakura shot a glare at him through her eyes, but faked a smile.

"Yes, I do, but I still think that it is plenty possible to become one, even if I am a woman." Sakura replied as calmly as she could, though she was sure that some of her dislike towards what the man said was seeping through in her reply.

"Please don't be too hard on Sasuke," Kushina said, trying to break the tension that was now building. "He's not the most tactful, but I promise he really is nice."

"That's quite alright Mrs. Uzumaki," Sakura replied. "After all, I wouldn't let what one grumpy person said stop me from my goals. I have a lot more ambition than that." She then bowed respectfully, asking her leave from the group. Sasuke just stared at her as if he had never been insulted before. Sakura was sure to turn around and start walking away before she smirked to herself. She decided in attempting to find her sister and that Naruto. He seemed by far nicer than his friend.

She spotted them dancing on the other side of the room with other couples. The song ended and everyone began clapping.

"Thank you for letting me dance with your sister." Naruto greeted as Sakura walked up to the two of them. "She's a good dancer." Hinata's face was almost as red as a tomato at this point and Sakura giggled. "I'll let you ladies go. Enjoy the rest of your evening!" And with that, Naruto left, heading back to his parents who were still engaged in conversation with their father.

"Do you need some fresh air, Hinata?" Sakura asked. The girl nodded. She looked as if she was going to faint. Sakura grabbed her sisters arm and led her out into the backyard. By now, the sun was starting to go down, and colored the sky orange where it was beginning to set. The air outside was beginning to cool. The backyard was beautiful. A fountain sat right off the patio, and behind it, hedges that were decorated with lights and tiki torches at the entrance. The girls entered the hedge maze. It was empty of people and hinata slumped against one, trying to calm her racing heart.

"That Naruto seems really polite." Sakura said, trying to start a conversation with her sister. Hinata nodded.

"He is." She agreed.

"I think he thinks you're cute. You're the only girl I've seen him dance with all night." Sakura teased. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say because it made Hinata go red again. Oops.

"I-I'm sure I was not the only one," Hinata replied softly. "There are plenty of pretty girls here." Just as she finished her sentence, she could hear two male voices and instantly recognized one. It was Naruto.

"Quick." Sakura loudly whispered, lets hide over there." The two girls quickly hid behind another corner of the maze, eavesdropping on the boys.

"I think Hinata is the prettiest girl here." Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke grunted. But her sister Sakura is cute too, don't you think?"

"I don't know, I didn't care to notice." Sasuke replied uninterested.

Sakura clenched her fists fuming. It took everything she had to not jump around the corner and punch that guy in the face. Didn't care to notice?! What a pompous ass!

It was then that Sakura decided she didn't like Sasuke Uchiha. Not one bit at all.

* * *

A/N: Alright! now things can begin! Thanks for reading, and as always, I would really appreciate any kind of review/feedback. I just want to write this story for your enjoyment. The characters are a little OOC, and if you haven't already noticed, this story is taking place in an AU. If you've read/seen Pride and Prejudice, then you can guess that the main pairing is going to be SasuSaku, with NaruHina on the side. Happy reading!


	3. An Invitation To Dinner

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for hanging in there and reading this far. Unfortunately, because I don't have a lot of reviews on this, I am not sure how I'm doing with it. I hope it has been an interesting read this far, even if the first few chapters are a little slow going.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Three: An Invitation to Dinner**

The rest of the party went by fine. Sakura decided to avoid Sasuke Uchiha at all costs, and glared at him, burning holes throught he back of his head whenever she got a chance.

Naruto found Hinata again, and asked for a few more dances before the night was over, and Sakura was happy that her good friend, Tenten showed up. Tenten was plain for a girl, but Sakura didn't care. She could tell the girl anything.

"He seriously said that?" Tenten asked in disbelief. Sakura nodded. "Wow, that is rude. You're like the prettiest girl I know."

"I don't know what his problem is. It's like he thinks he's too good for everyone here." Sakura replied, sighing.

"Well, that's okay. If he liked you, that might cause all sorts of problems." Tenten giggled. Sakura smiled. That was true. Right now Sakura didn't need a boyfriend or a love affair to distract her. She had one more year of her pre-med left, and it was presumably the hardest year. She had to stay focused if she wanted someone to sponsor her through schooling as a doctor.

Around midnight, Hiashi found his daughters and told them it was time to go home. The party had died down a little then, the late nighters hanging around. They said their goodbyes and headed home.

Sakura could not sleep that night. She was still fuming about the behavior of a certain Uchiha. Instead, she decided to research who exactly this Sasuke was. She had heard rumors at the party that though he was only twenty three, he was the CEO of a vastly rich company. His parents passed away when he was young, leaving the company to him.

Upon researching it on the internet, she found that the rumors were true, but her eyes widened when she saw which company it was. He was the CEO of Uchiha industries! The company was well known for their advances in technology and led the world into futuristic technological uses. This guy was rich. No wonder he was such an ass and a prick. How exactly did a guy like that end up with the Uzumaki's? They were like polar opposites.

* * *

A week since the party had passed, and all the excitement around town had died down a little. However, rumors of dislike of Sasuke Uchiha spread around like wildfire. People complained that he was rude, arrogant, and quiet. Everyone seemed to prefer Naruto to him, and Sakura could definitely see why.

Later that evening, when their father came home, he called his girls into his study.

"Y-yes father, what is it?" Hinata asked sitting in a chair in the study. Sakura stood beside her.

"I received a call today at work from Minato Uzumaki," Hiashi began. "He asked if you would like to have dinner with them sometime later this week, Hinata." He said calmly. "It seems that Naruto is interested in getting to know you a little better." Hinata blushed, and Sakura felt a little jealous inside, but she figured as much by the way Naruto had been looking at her the whole night at the party.

"When would they like me to come over?" Hinata asked. She was excited to have dinner with them. She rather liked Naruto. He was really a gentleman.

"Friday night at six in the evening." Hiashi replied. "Sakura, would you be willing to help Hinata out? I'm sure she would like to look cute and you are good at that kind of thing."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah I can do that for Hinata. I'll make sure that she's super pretty!" With that, they left their father to rest a little before dinner.

Friday evening came and Sakura was busy helping her sister. This time, she convinced Hinata to wear a flowy knee length skirt that was a solid black color with a white ruffly shirt that had a modest scoop neck. She chose a nice long silver necklace with beads and a bow and some cute black flats for Hinata to wear. This time she did a half updo with Hinata's hair, and kept her makeup as simple as it was the night of the party.

"Thank you Sakura, I should really learn a few things from you. You always know how to make me look so pretty." Hinata trailed off.

"You are pretty Hinata. You just have to know what to wear for your body shape is all." Sakura replied back kindly.

The doorbell rang, and Sakura knew that it was because Naruto was here to pick Hinata up. Sakura ushered Hinata downstairs when she heard their father open the door and greet Naruto to come in. When the two men heard them coming, they stopped in the middle of their conversation. Sakura could tell that Naruto liked what he saw since he didn't take his eyes off Hinata the whole way down the stairs.

"I will bring her back around nine after dinner." Naruto said, finally taking his eyes of Hinata to look at Hiashi. He nodded.

"Very well then. Enjoy your evening you two! Hinata, you look beautiful." With that, Hiashi gave his daughter a hug and let Naruto escort her out the door where his car was idling. Hiashi shut the door behind him.

"No lecture daddy?" Sakura teased. Hiashi sighed."

"I would love to give Hinata the be safe lecture, but she's twenty one. I think she's a little too old for that." Sakura couldn't help but laugh a little. Dinner was just about ready, so the two of them decided to go into the dining room and eat.

* * *

It was just after eight when the phone rang. Sakura picked it up after it rang a few times.

"Hello, Hyuuga residence." She answered.

"Hi, this is Kushina Uzumaki." the voice on the other line began. Sakura wondered why Kushina was calling. Did something happen to Hinata?

"Is Hinata okay?" Sakura asked.

"Well... She is, but she seems to have caught something. She's been throwing up since we finished dinner." Kushina explained. Sakura frowned. That can't be good.

"Okay, let me get my dad." Was all Sakura said before running off to inform her father. She sat quietly and listened to their conversation.

"I see... okay... you really don't have to... If it isn't a burden... that is really so generous of you... I appreciate it... Thanks." And then, he hung up the phone.

"What's the matter with Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"She's got a slight fever and is throwing up, but everyone thinks she will be fine. They already called the doctor and it seems to be some food poisoning. Did Hinata eat anything funny today?" Hiashi asked.

"I think she ate some leftovers for breakfast." Sakura replied, trying to think of what could possibly cause sickness.

"Anyway, they are letting Hinata rest in one of their spare rooms and insist on letting her stay there. I suppose it's okay considering that they live thirty minutes from here and Hinata probaby wouldn't tolerate a car ride very well."

"I'll go see her tomorrow morning while you're at work if that would make you feel better, dad." Sakura offered. Hiashi nodded.

"That would be good, I think." He replied.

As Sakura retired for the evening, she thought about Naruto and Hinata, and how cute they were. She was slightly jealous of what their relationship was turning out to be, and then she though of that Sasuke. She could still feel her blood boil over what happened that night at the party and then wondered why she was even thinking about that arrogant jerk. Hopefully he was gone and when she went to the Uzumaki estate, she wouldn't have to see or deal with him.

* * *

Morning came, and it was sunny and cool out. Sakura went about her morning, eating breakfast and drinking some coffee. She needed to go on her run this morning and decided to have one of their housemaids just drop her off at the edge of town. That would give her plenty of miles to run in the countryside to the Uchiha estate.

Waving goodbye, she put in her headphones and began her jog.

It was about an hour before she could see the estate in view. It looked just a s grand in the morning as it did the night of the party. The fountain out front had birds bathing in it, chirping. She got to the estate gates and pressed the doorbell.

"Can I help you ma'am?" A voice over the intercom sounded.

"Yes, I'm Sakura Haruno, Hinata's sister. I've come to visit her." There wasn't a reply on the intercom, but instead the sound of a loud click, and the hinges of the gate beginning to pull it open. As soon as there was a decent opening, Sakura proceeded.

When Sakura finally reached the front doors, before she could knock it was opened by a butler.

"This way Ms. Haruno. I will escort you to the meeting room." Sakura followed suit. The butler led her into an area of the house that she hadn't previously been in before. It wasn't until now that she realized that the estate was far bigger than she originally thought.

"Here we are." The butler opened a huge door and Sakura entered. Kushina, Naruto, and Sasuke were sitting on the couch, Kushina and Naruto engaged in a conversation. They immediately stopped upon seeing Sakura.

She did not like that he was still here. Not one bit. How long was that Uchiha planning on staying anyway? If he was indeed the CEO of his company, shouldn't he be more busy and well.. gone?

"Sakura! How nice of you to stop by!" Kushina greeted. "Are you here to see Hinata?" Sakura nodded. Naruto grinned, but Sasuke just gave her a skeptical look. All of a sudden, it made her really embarrassed that she was in her jogging clothes, sweaty, and her hair a mess.

Sasuke just stared. He didn't really know what to even think. He was somewhat amused to see Sakura in such a polar opposite appearance as the party. In fact, this look made her actually stand out to him a little for the first time. Her pony was messy and strands of hair had fallen loose and framed her face. Her jogging outfit still hugged her body, but her face was fresh in a way with a workout glow and sweat. He averted his gaze. Why was he bother to analyze her anyway?

"Naruto, son, why don't you show Sakura to where Hinata is staying?" Kushina suggested. Naruto got up off the couch.

"Of course. Sakura follow me." He instructed as he walked passed her. Sakura mouthed a thank you to Kushina and completely pretended that Sasuke didn't even exist as she turned around to follow Naruto.

Sakura again was led through parts of the house that she was unfamiliar with. This time however, it seemed much shorter before they stopped in front of a door.

"She's staying in this room. I'll come check on you guys a little later." And with that, Naruto turned away and walked off. Sakura quietly opened the door and walked in. Hinata was already staring at her, book in hand. She closed it and jumped out of bed, really excited to see her sister.

"Sakura! You're here!" She exclaimed, hugging her.

"Yeah... I'm a little stinky. I ran here." Sakura replied when Hinata let go. The girls sat on the bed, talking.

"How have they treated you?" Sakura asked. Hinata smiled, and blushed.

"They have seriously treated me so good! They gave me medicine and have fed me, and let me sleep!" Sakura was amused by the excitement in Hinata's voice. It was rare that her sister showed her feelings.

They then heard a knock at the door.

"Is it okay if I come in?" A voice asked. The girls immediately recognized it as Naruto. The blush was instantly back on Hinata's face.

"Y-yes," she replied. "You can come in." The door opened and Naruto walked in.

"Is there anything else I can get you Hinata?" Naruto asked as he proceeded to sit in a chair that was situated by the bed. He then put his hand to her forehead. "IIt don't think you have a fever anymore!" He exclaimed excitedly. Hinata was beet red. "You can probably go home tomorrow morning."

"Naruto, I really want to thank you and your family for taking care of Hinata for us." Sakura interrupted. "It means a lot, and was very kind of you." Naruto just smiled, still looking at Hinata.

"It was no problem at all. It was a pleasure looking after Hinata." Sakura grinned as she listened to the two continue a conversation. She was pleased to see her sister so happy.

She didn't expect to find that happiness herself anytime soon. She never really had luck when it came to the dating scene anyway.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter was definitely centered more around NaruHina. If you've ever read Pride and Prejudice, it also takes off really slow in the beginning with the main character's love life. I still hope that you loved reading it, and as always, reviews are really appreciated!


	4. Gone Before Really Existing

Yay for the new chapter that took me forever and a day to write!

Thank you for all the reviews and interest in this story. It has made writing it worth it so far.

A/N I do not own Naruto or Pride and Prejudice.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Gone Before Really Existing**

Sakura was glad to have her sister home. As polite and kind as it was for the Uzumakis to take care of Hinata, she had missed her sister a lot. Laying in bed, her thoughts slowly drifted to the events of that day. Seeing that damned Uchiha, and even having dinner with him there. He alone was enough for her to want to politely decline the insistent invitation of Kushina to stay for dinner.

At least he had been mostly silent for dinner, though, she wasn't sure if it was because he was just that way, or because he felt that she wasn't even worth talking to. He did of course, converse with Naruto different subjects were brought up. He was polite to Naruto's parents. But Sakura might as well have not even existed.

Sakura grunted. She reprimanded herself for even thinking about that whole stupid situation anyway. Who cared about that stupid Uchiha?

She had closed her eyes, as if ready to drift off in a nap when suddenly one of the house maids came busting through her door, making Sakura jump up.

"Sakura!" She exclaimed. "Hinata is acting all wierd. She is just sitting on the stairs staring outside. She won't even reply to me." Sakura frowned. That's odd. She wondered what would make her sister stare off so blankly. For some reason, she had a feeling that it wasn't the good kind of blank stare either.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her and see what I can do. Thanks." And with that, Sakura walked past the maid and headed to the staircase. Indeed there sat Hinata, still as a statue.

"Hinata?" Sakura called. No answer. Not even a turn of the head in acknowledgement. "Hey, Hinata what's wrong?" she asked as she sat beside her sister. Hinata burst into tears.

"Naruto... and his family. They are gone. They just packed up and left. I guess Minato and Kushina had to return to one of their other residences because of work, but Naruto left too. Why would he leave? This was supposed to be their new permanent residence. I thought that they... he... liked it here." She sobbed into Sakura's shoulder. Sakura wrapped her arms around her sister for comfort.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I wish I could say something to make things better, but I can't." She admitted.

"I-I really liked Naruto. I have never met a nicer man besides father in my life." Hinata sniffled. "What if I am the reason he left? What if it was my fault! I don't even know what I would have done!"

Sakura shook her head. "Hinata, I doubt you were the cause. Just sometimes... sometimes things happen and we don't always have the answers to them." Hinata just continued to sob and Sakura comforted her.

* * *

The next two weeks were lonely. Hinata had left to go spend time with her aunt, uncle, and cousin Neji to get out of town for a while. When rumors had started that the Uzumakis had left because of his involvment with a girl in town, she couldn't bear it.

She at least still had her friend Tenten, which kept her company whenever she could, but Tenten didn't grow up with the luxuries of what Sakura grew up with, and she was always busy working or running errands.

One day Sakura was running, headphones in, jogging through the streets of town when suddenly something caught her attention. She didn't realize that she had been staring at it and not paying attention until she ran right into something... or someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going miss!" A voice exclaimed. It definitely belonged to a man. Sakura was knocked right onto her butt and looked up, a little winded.

"I-I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. The man towering over her was tall with dark hair and dark eyes... just like Sasuke Uchiha. He offered her a hand in which Sakura just stared at it for a moment, lost in though.

"Um, would you like some help up?" The stranger ask quizically. Sakura was snapped back into reality.

"Oh um yeah, how kind of you. I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Sakura mumbled. She grabbed the man's hand, allowing him to pull her back up.

"It's all good. I wasn't the one who fell on my ass." the man chuckled.

"Um, yeah..." Sakura smiled.

"I'm Sai, what is your name?" The man asked.

"Sakura. Nice to meet you Sai." This time, they shook hands.

"You had some serious speed going with that jog." He commented. Sakura laughed.

"Thanks, I think." She replied.

"You're welcome. Well, see you around, Sakura." And with that, Sai smiled and was off. Sakura just stared at him for a moment. What an interesting man.

Sakura continued her jog eager to get home and get cleaned up. She was meeting her friend Tenten at a coffee shop around noon because apparently she had some interesting news to share.

Sakura left her hair straight and down, pulling her bangs back with bobby pins. She put on a cute white sheer button up that still contoured her curves, but loosely, a black tank top underneath, and some pretty cool dark wash skinny jeans. She slipped into some black strappy sandals.

"Hey dad," she called. "I'm going out! Let me know if you need anything!" Sakura heard her father yell back an 'okay' before closing the front door behind her. At least it was a beautiful day out.

Tenten was already at the coffee shop, seated and waiting by the time Sakura arrived.

"There you are! I was beginning to worry slowpoke!" Tenten teased upon seeing the pink haired girl walk in.

"Oh sorry for being only 5 minutes late." Sakura retorted sarcastically with a smile.

"Well lets hurry and order! I'm starving!" Tenten whined. Sakura sat across from her friend, and picked up the menu. She was busy reading the contents when suddenly she heard a voice that seemed somewhat familiar.

"So, the sweaty jogger actually cleans up to be a pretty lady." Sakura's eyes snapped up from the menu to see Sai with coffee pot in hand and smirk on face.

"Hey! Y- I mean, you work here?" Sakura asked, a little surprised.

"Yup. Gotta pay bills somehow right? The question of every adult." Sai replied.

"What are the odds of running into you twice..." Sakura mumbled. Tenten just stared at them.

"Do you guys know each other or something?" She asked quizically.

"Your friend here ran right into me and fell on her butt! It was quite graceful." Sai replied with a smirk. Sakura could feel her face going red. How embarrassing.

"Maybe it wasn't an accident." Tenten giggled. Sakura instantly began to glare daggers into her friends skull.

"Well, if it wasn't, then I might have to ask her for a date." Sai replied, looking straight at Sakura, giving a small smile. Crap. Sakura never coped well being put on the spot. Tenten stared at her awaiting her reply. There was an awkward silence that seemed to go on for an eternity before Sakura finally replied.

"Um, yeah sure! Why not?" Sakura replied nervously. She couldn't remember the last time she was even asked on a date.

"Okay then. I get off in about thirty minutes. If you will hang around, we can grab some lunch somewhere and go from there?" Sai asked. Sakura nodded.

"Sure. I suppose we can do that." She replied with a nervous smile.

"Cool. Well, now I have to do my job. What can I get for you ladies?" He asked.

"I would like a caramel iced tea." Tenten replied with a huge grin.

"I'll take a vanilla chai tea." Sakura replied, handing back their menus.

"Alright, I'll have them right out then, ladies. Thanks." And with that, Sai was off.

* * *

Sakura and Tenten spent the next thirty minutes chatting away, though inside, Sakura was freaking out by the second as time drew nearer for her date with Sai. Before she knew it, Sai was walking up to them, no longer in his waiter attire. He wore some jeans and a simple black v neck.

"I'm not interrupting anything too serious am I?" He asked, trying to politely interrupt. The girls stopped and looked at him.

"No, not at all." Tenten replied with a grin. "I'll get going. Sakura, give me a call soon! Have fun you two!" And with that, she said her goodbye, grabbed her things and walked out.

"So, what sounds good for lunch?" Sai asked as Sakura grabbd her things.

"I was thinking some sushi and some coconut ice cream afterwards?" Sakura suggested, hopeful.

"Sounds good to me. Let's get going then." Sai replied, motioning for Sakura to lead the way. He opened the door for her as they excited the coffee shop.

After grabbing lunch and getting coconut ice cream, the two were chatting away, having a good time. Sakura felt much less awkward and more comfortable as she spent more time with Sai. He really was a kind man. Sai was walking her back to her house when suddenly Sakura saw a familiar figure that she didn't expect to see ever again. She stopped dead in her tracks.

In front of her stood Sasuke in a navy blue polo shirt and white jeans. He didn't have a very amused look on his face at all, which Sakura assumed was a pretty normal facial expression for him, however his usual frown seemed to carry more disdain than usual.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked in disbelief as if she was seeing a ghost. He glared back at her for what seemed like an eternity before turning his glare over to the man standing beside her. He said nothing and shoved past them, almost as if storming off. Sakura didn't know what else to do other than watch the raven haired man storm away.

"What an asshole." Sakura mumbled under her breath as soon as she felt he was out of earshot.

"That would probably accurrately describe the great Sasuke Uchiha." Sai replied with a small smile as if trying to lift the sudden dreary atmosphere.

"Do you know him?" Sakura asked, suddenly interested by Sai's comment.

"It's a long story, but in short, we were almost like brothers. We grew up together because my father was his father's butler at their estate. When he died, he of course left his son everything, but he also left me a considerable amount of fortune. Sasuke refused to give it to me, and threw me out. I don't think that Sasuke was ever fond of the way that his father admired me. He was probably jealous even." Sai replied.

"What a cruel thing to do!" Sakura exclaimed. She immediately felt sorry for Sai. Life would probably have been easier for him if he had received the gift that had been left to him. Sakura could feel her disdain towards the Uchiha grow. The thought of him even began to make her feel like her blood boil.

"It's no matter. It is what it is. I just continue to live my life the best I can and be a good person." Sai replied, trying to sound happy.

* * *

If Sasuke didn't already have a frown on his face, an even bigger one was plastered on his face now. He had hoped he would never have to see Sai again. Not only that, but seeing him with Sakura made him even more irritated. What the hell was she doing with him anyway? But more importantly, why the hell did he care?

* * *

So yeah, I know it's been like forever and a day since I've updated this, but it just got so hectic with the holidays and whatnot. The good news is, I did get a tablet and a wireless keyboard... so maybe writing chapters will be a little more convenient.

Sorry for the Sai/Sakura in this chapter. I promise that it is essential to the story!

As always, reviews are always really appreciated!


	5. When Your Best Friend Moves

So the next chapter is being updated relatively quickly in penance for my lack of updates lately... So lucky you! Haha.

Hopefully, the Sai/Sakura-ness didn't upset you too much in the last chapter... And well, there is more in this chapter, but I promise that this is where it ends!

Anyway, I am proud to say that this is where things will finally start to get interesting. (About time right?) So onward!

* * *

**Chapter Five: When Your Best Friend Moves**

Sakura unhappily received the news that her best friend Tenten was moving. She was sad that Tenten to Fumikata city, but excited that it was the same town as her cousin Neji lived in and that Tenten had been offered a relatively good job there. It also had a great school that Tenten could finish her education at while making plenty of money to support herself.

In other events however, Sakura had been spending a lot of free time getting to know Sai, and had decided that she really enjoyed spending time with the guy. He seemed really laid back and genuine.

Sakura tied her hair up in a pony tail when her thoughts suddenly drifted off thinking about the Uchiha she had seen only a week ago. Apparently, he had come into town to take care of some of the Uzumaki affairs since the family was busy. Even with his crappy attitude, people seemed to at least recognize his loyalty to them. Some people even went as far as to speculate that it might be that he owed them something, but it wasn`t like anyone knew the real story.

He had been so cold that day. Sakura was already generally infuriated with his constant `you are beneath me and my time` kind of attitude, but he had treated her extremely rude that day when he saw her with Sai. He seemed especially irritated. She wasn't sure if it was because of Sai, or if it had been something else.

As much as Sakura hated to think about the guy, she gave up trying to make her mind forget about him. It was like an annoying itch that never went away.

She quickly threw on some sweats and a comfy t shirt. Tenten was moving today, and she wasn'lt going to miss out on helping her friend and seeing her off. Running downstairs, she quickly yelled a goodbye to her father, and bolted out the door.

Luckily her friend Tenten didn't live very far away. Sakura always liked walking far better than taking a car anyway. She found her outside loading one of many boxes onto the moving truck.

"Tenten!" Sakura called out to her friend. Tenten's head whipped around.

"Sakura! There you are! I'm just getting started!" Tenten called back, as she finished putting her box on the truck. Sakura stood at the bottom of the truck wating for Tenten to hop out.

"I still can't believe that you are moving! Leaving me here all alone." Sakura joked. Tenten smiled.

"Eh, I don't think you will be too lonely. You have your new man friend" Tenten teased back. Sakura could feel her face go red.

"Hey we are just friends, nothing more." Sakura replied hotly.

"Keep telling yourself that honey." Tenten replied as she went to grab another box. Sakura was ready to change the topic.

"Anyway, you know that my cousin Neji lives in Fumikata right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah! I've met him a few times remember?" Tenten reminded. Sakura swore that she saw a slight blush rise to her friend's cheek, and raised an eyebrow. "We've been in contact so he knows I'm coming. He's offered to help me out if I ever need it."

"I didn't know that you guys talked." Sakura replied. "He's pretty cool that way."

"Isn't Hinata staying with him right now?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, the two of them get along extremely well, and Hinata loves his parents. Plus, like you said, she's by the beach. I bet Hinata is really enjoying that."

The girls continued to chat as they continued to load Tenten's belongings onto the truck. Tenten mostly just teased Sakura about her new guy friend. The sun was beginning to set by the time everything was packed up. Tenten planned to drive most the night so she could have tomorrow to unpack and have a little time to settle in. She was to start her new job in three days.

Sakura hugged her best friend goodbye.

"Once I'm settled, I will let you know. You will have to come visit me!" Tenten said decidedly.

"You know I wouldn't miss it! Besides, Fumikata is right near the beach. As if I would miss that!" Sakura joked. Tenten laughed.

"Good! We will definitely go!" Tenten said excitedly. With that, she hopped in the truck, shut the door and poked her head out to wave goodbye. Sakura waved back as she watched the truck drive away with her best friend.

* * *

Time seemed to slip by slowly since Tenten moved. It had only been a week since Tenten was gone and Sakura found herself focusing on running and spending a lot of time just wandering the town streets trying to find anything to entertain herself. Hinata was still gone, but Sakura looked forward to seeing her when she came to visit Tenten.

Sakura spent as much time as she could with Sai when he was free. Like Tenten, he was pretty busy, but when they did spend time together, Sakura found herself enjoying things. Sai had the day off today and had invited her to go to the town carnival with him that afternoon. It had been a couple years since she had been, especially since she didn't usually come home from school over the summer. In some ways, she was kinda regretting it. If she had stayed at school, maybe even taken summer classes like she usually did, the recent craziness in her life might not have transpired.

Though, she did meet Sai. That would have never happened if she had stayed home.

Sakura heard the doorbell ring and knew that it was Sai here to pick her up. She could hear their maid open the door and let him in. She wasn't even dressed yet, so in a hurry, she threw on a pair of dark wash short shorts, a mint green high low shirt, and some strappy white sandals. She threw on some silver earrings, and a silver chain with feathers on it. At least she had pulled her hair up and had her make up done. She grabbed her purse and bolted out the bedroom door.

She walked downstairs to find Sai conversing with Hiashi. He seemed a little nervous. Sakura chucked to herself. It didn't matter how old her or Hinata got. Their father was still protective. Sai was dressed in some darkwash jeans and grey top with black stripes.

"Alright. Well, then," Hiashi said, wrapping his conversation with Sai up as he saw his daughter approach them. "You guys have fun." He then turned and left to go back to his study. Sai gave Sakura a smile.

"You ready to go?" He asked. Sakura gave him a smile.

"Yes!" She replied excitedly.

Sakura was having a great time. They had ridden all the rides at least twice, and stopped to grab something to eat. They decided on a burger and fries, and sat down. It was then that Sakura recieved a call from Tenten. She picked it up excitedly since she hadn't heard from her since Tenten let her know that she had replied safely and that both Neji and Hinata helped her settle in.

"Tenten! How is it going?" she said excitedly into the phone. She heard her friend's excited voice on the other side of the line.

"Things are going great! Hinata and Neji have been a huge help. Hinata seems to be doing really well. Anyway, I have a few days off work, so I was wondering if you wanted to come into town. You can stay with me. I think Hinata and Neji would love to see you." Sakura sighed. Neji would. His parents not so much. They were kinda pricks and didn't consider Sakura part of the family since Hiashi adopted her.

"I'd love to come Tenten. When were you thinking?" She replied.

"Can you come in two days? I don't assume you are busy other than spending time with your new boy toy." Tenten giggled. Sakura went red, especially since the said boy toy was sitting next to her, with a raised eyebrow.

"Tenten! That's not funny! We are just friends!" Sakura replied heatedly.

"Well anyway, are you in or out?" Tenten asked.

"Of course I'll come. We can talk about it later... I'm kinda on a date."

"Oooooooh. Well have fun! Bye!" and with that, Tenten hung up. Sakura put away her phone.

"So, boy toy huh?" Sai said with a chuckle. Sakura's face went red all over again.

"Uh yeah, sorry about that!" Sakura replied nervously. "Don't mind Tenten."

After lunch, the two continued to play games and ride the rides. It was now dark out and the carnival was lit by lights. Every night, they did fireworks. Sakura was excited for that part.

"The two decided to find a spot on the grass to watch them. Sakura had a stick of cotton candy. She sat, knees bent and legs together, leaning her weight on her left arm. Sai sat heside her, one knee up with an arm resting on it.

"So," Sai began. "Have you had fun today?" Sakura nodded as she popped a piece of cotton candy she pulled off the stick into her mouth.

"It was a lot of fun. Thanks for taking me. It's been a long time since I've done anything like this."

"Well, I'm glad you said yes." Sai replied with a pause. He then leaned over and kissed Sakura on the cheek. Sakura's face went beet red.

Two days had passed since Sai had kissed her on the cheek. She was packing up some clothes for her visit with Tenten. She was so excited to go. It would give her time to think about the kiss and calm down.

All she has been able to think about is that kiss, but oddly, it was also accompanied with the scowl on Sasuke's face that he had given Sai that one day they ran into him. It was frustrating. Why she even cared about it, she didn't know. She just couldn't seem to escape that stupid Uchiha.

Little did she know, she wasn't about to catch a break either.

* * *

Packing up the last of her things, she brought her suitcase downstairs, and went to say goodbye to her father.

"Hey dad, I'm leaving." She said as she walked into the study. Her father was busy writing business affairs when he saw his daughter.

"Okay. Sakura?" he said, looking up.

"Yes dad?" Sakura replied.

"If your aunt and uncle give you any sort of trouble, you tell me. You might be my adopted daughter, but I don't consider you any less of my daughter than Hinata." He said with a serious tone. Sakura nodded.

"I know. Thanks dad." Sakura smiled and went to give her dad a hug goodbye.

* * *

Six hours later, and Sakura had finally arrived at Tenten's house. She stepped out of the cab and gawked. The place Tenten was staying in was huge! She grabbed her luggage, paid the cab driver, and walked up to the front door. She didn't even have to ring the doorbell for the door to fly open to see an excited Tenten.

"Sakura!" She screamed excitedly, embracing her friend in a tight hug.

"Hey Tenten." Sakura replied happily, hugging her friend back.

"I'm glad you are here! We are going to have so much fun! Hinata and Neji are in the living room watching a movie." Tenten said, leading her friend in. "But first, let me show you to your room."

"Tenten, this place is huge! Your employer just lets you stay here?" Sakura asked, as she looked around amazed.

"Yeah, but it's kinda huge and empty for my taste." Tenten replied. "But my boss is super generous. She invited me to dinner tomorrow night, but I told her I would have company. She invited you to come as well."

"Oh. Okay. Sounds good to me." Tenten stopped.

"Here, stay in this room." She said as she opened the door. It was huge. There was a king sized bed, with joining private bathroom. The room was decorated in a deep blue and silver color.

"Wow, this room is gorgeous." Sakura commented, as she put her luggage down.

"Yeah, you should see the one I stay in. Anyway, come on, I know Neji and Hinata want to see you." Tenten said, dragging her friend.

The two entered the living room to Thor on the bigscreen. Hinata was the first the realize the two had walked in, and the look on her face was ecstatic upon seeing Sakura.

"Sakura! I missed you!" She exclaimed, jumping off the couch and hugging her sister.

"You look like you are doing great Hinata." Sakura replied. "Dad has been a little sulky since you have been gone, and things at home have been kinda boring."

"Except for your boy toy." Tenten teased. Hinata looked at her sister.

"You have a boyfriend?" Hinata asked, astounded. Sakura shook her head and glared at Tenten.

"No! He's just a friend. We have just been hanging out is all. You know I don't do relationships. School takes up most my time." Sakura justified.

"Sorry that I couldn't invite you to stay with us. My dad and mom are well..." Neji began as he got off the couch to greet his cousin. He didn't mind Sakura at all, and considered her his cousin.

"It's okay Neji, I'm happy to see you. How have you been?" Sakura asked.

"Just working. My parents are running me into the ground as always." Neji replied.

"What are you guys watching?" Sakura asked as she looked at the TV.

"Thor." Hinata replied. "Have you seen it before?" Sakura shook her head.

"Well, we just started it, so we could probably start it over if you want to watch it." Hinata suggested.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Sakura replied.

* * *

And... cut. Mwahahaha. So yes, this chapter might be boring, BUT, it is setting up for the next chapter that is about to get interesting.

As a reward to everyone who makes it through this chapter, Sasuke is reappearing in the chapter to come. Now things are going to get good. Also, there will be no more Sai/Sakura.

Lucky for you, I am going to write the next chapter now, and probably post it sometime tonight.

As always, reviews are GREATLY appreciated. I like to hear feedback, good for bad. Also, if you guys have any ideas of what you would like to see in the story, let me know. I'd like to hear them.


	6. When Fate Laughs At You

So, on to the next chapter. Can any of you guess where in Pride and Prejudice this story line is correlated to? We are about halfway.

And yes, finally to get to what you all have been reading through to get to. Sakura and Sasuke moments to follow haha!

Thanks for all the reviews I have recieved. I have really enjoyed reading them.

A/N: I do not own Naruto, or Pride and Prejudice.

* * *

**Chapter Six: When Fate Laughs At You**

Sakura frowned. She just couldn't seem to decide on what to wear the Tenten's boss's dinner. After much fumbling around, trying on the different things she brought, she finally decided on a black pencil skirt with a white and grey ruffly shirt. She wore her black heels, along with her pearl earrings and bracelet. Tenten said her boss was kind of into high class, so it was probably best to dress relatively nice. Not that Sakura necessarily minded dressing nice, she was just picky with what she wore sometimes.

"Sakura! Are you ready to go?" Tenten called from outside her room.

"Yeah! Just grabbing my purse!" Sakura called back. She grabbed her black clutch, spritzed on her favorite perfume, and opened the bedroom door. There stood Tenten, her hair down for once and not in its usual buns, in a maxi dress that was a deep green with white accents. She didn't really do jewelry.

"The cabs here. We should get going." Tenten said.

"Okay." The two girls exited the large house and got into the cab.

"So, what exactly is it that you do for your boss?" Sakura asked.

"I am just like her secretary is all. It's nice because I just work when I'm not at school. There's no set schedule. She just cares that I get it done when she wants it is all." Tenten replied.

"You are so lucky. She seems to treat you super well."

"She does. Though, she sure knows how to be mean too." Tenten mumbled. "If she doesn't like you, you better watch out."

It wasn't long before they arrived at a huge estate. There was a huge U plastered above the front doors that Sakura looked at curiously, but didn't think too about too long.

A butler opened the door, greeting them and inviting them in.

"Miss Tenten!" he exclaimed. "Good to see you. This is your guest I presume?" he asked. Tenten nodded.

"Yes, my good friend Sakura. She is staying with me." Tenten replied.

"Follow me. The mistress and her daughter are waiting in the dining room. I believe two of her nephews are in town and will be joining you guys as well tonight." The butler led them through the massive estate. They reached the dining room that was elaborately decorated with beautiful wood carvings and a crystal chandelier. The table was wood with a dark stain, and bright colored decorations of flowers and table mats adorned it. Inside sat a woman with her hair tightly curled and placed on top of her head, and a younger woman beside her with long blonde hair neatly pulled back into a pony tail.

"Your guests have arrived mam." The butler announced. The two women looked up at them with blue eyes.

"Thank you Tando. You may leave us. Inform me when my nephews arrive." and with that, she waved the butler off.

"Do come in and sit down ladies. It is good to see you miss Tenten... And your guest?" The older woman inquired.

"Oh, yes. This is Sakura Haruno. She is an old friend of mine here for a visit. Thank you very much inviting the both of us to dinner." Tenten replied politely. The two blonde women stared Sakura up and down, as if critizing and evaluating every little detail of her.

"I hope you are comfortable miss Haruno" The old lady began. "I like all my close employees to live comfortably and have a nice place for their guests as well."

"Yes! Quite comfortable. Your house that you have let Tenten stay in is beautiful." Sakura replied. The old woman grunted. Suddenly, the younger blonde woman began to whine.

"Mom, when are those boys going to be here!" She began. "I'm starving!"

"We will not eat until they get here Ino. I expect you to have manners." the older woman replied gruffly. "You two may sit. My nephews are also coming for dinner and should be here any minute."

Tenten and Sakura looked at each other, Tenten nodding as they pulled open their chairs and sat down. Then, there was a knock at the door before it was timidly opened.

"Mistress, your nephews are here." Tando announced. Sakura whipped her head around to see two figures step into the room and her eyes widened.

In stepped Sasuke Uchiha and another man with similar features, but who looked older.

Him again. He was right here in front of her. He looked at her, and Sakura though she saw a flicker of suprise in his eyes before he again held his stoic face.

"Sasuke, Itachi, come sit down. Now we may start dinner." The mistress greeted. The boys took their seats across from the girls, Sasuke across from Sakura, and Itachi across from Tenten.

Sasuke and Sakura just stared at each other. The mistress noticed this with a raised eyebrow.

"Do the two of you know each other?" She asked quizically, but still with an air demanding an answer.

"Um, we've previously met in my hometown." Sakura replied, snapping her gaze away from Sasuke.

"I see. Well then, I will just introduce you two to my older nephew then, Itachi." She replied. Itachi smiled.

"Nice to meet you ladies. Which of you girls has been the one taking such good care of my aunt's affairs?" He asked.

"I have." Tenten replied. "This is my friend Sakura. She is here visiting me and her sister."

"I see, well, nice to meet you ladies." He said politely.

Dinner went by slowly for Sakura. She felt awkward and like she was constantly being scrutinized, but she did enjoy the company of Itachi. He was polite and easy to talk to, but she was annoyed the whole dinner listening to Ino bug the crap out of Sasuke. He didn't seem too interested in conversing with Ino, which for whatever reason, made Sakura somewhat satisfied, but she didn't like that he wasn't much more interested in talking to her either. At least he didn't seem quite as rude as the chance encounter she had with him back home when she was with Sai.

Sasuke quietly watched Sakura out of the corner of his eye. She was dressed really nice, and that pencil skirt hugged her curves in places that Sasuke admitted were just right.

"Well, I would like to go sit by the fireplace now." The mistress announced as their dinner was being picked up by the maids. "I would appreciate it if you all would join me." She announced. Sakura knew, even with the little time she had spent here, that it was more like a demand.

The party got up and followed her out of the dining room and into the library where comfortable couches were placed by the fireplace and books were placed all around. Different conversations began to insue, but Sakura was mostly interested in all the books. She found one about ancient medical practices, which she always found intriguing, and sat down on a recliner to take a look at it. She was already busy reading about a very intriguing herbal remedy that was commonly used when she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye. She snapped her head up and her heart immediately began to thump hard in her chest when she saw that it was Sasuke standing in front of her.

"I can't imagine what reason you would have to come bug me." She said cooly. As she looked back down at her book, pretending to once again read it, but she was really waiting for a reply.

"I wanted to apologize for not acknowledging you the last time our paths crossed." He replied seemingly hesistant and cooly. Sakura looked back up.

"What's it to you? Its no different from the way you already treat me, Mr. Uchiha" She retorted, emphasizing his name. Sasuke gave no response for a minute before finally replying. Sakura stared him down with a determined look on her face.

"The man you were-" He was cut off mid sentence by his aunt.

"Sasuke! Come here! I want you to tell me about all of your latest business adventures. You are so clever when it comes to that sort of thing." Sasuke looked at his aunt, then looked back at Sakura who still had a fierce look on his face. He turned to answer his aunt's call and didn't finish his sentence. Sakura sighed and went back to reading her book.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning glad that the night before had passed. Meeting Tenten's boss was awkward enough, but finding Sasuke and his brother there and being told that they were that woman's nephew just made it that much more awkward. Not only that, but she couldn't stop thinking about the short conversation that she had with Sasuke. His apology just kept replaying in her head over and over again. She spent most the night thinking about what he was going to say about Sai. It made her really curious.

She stretched, exiting her room in her PJ's to wander down to the kitchen and find something to eat. Upon arriving in the kitchen, she found Tenten sitting at the island bar, already chowing down on some eggs, rice, and some fruit.

"Good morning." She voiced, her mouth full of food. Sakura smiled.

"Morning." She replied. As she headed the fridge to find something to eat.

"So today, I thought we could go to the beach. Neji and Hinata are going, and I well... Invited Itachi and Sasuke to go. Itachi seemed really interested in hanging out." Tenten informed. Sakura's head whipped around to give her friend a glare.

"You invited Itachi and Sasuke?!" She exclaimed.

"Well, Itachi seems really friendly, but naturally I have to invite his younger brother. It would be rude not to." Tenten replied. Sakura grabbed a glass of orange juice and stood at the opposite side of the island contemplating what she just heard. Her friend invited the Uchihas to come play. Great.

The girls finished their breakfast, each going to their rooms to grab the things they needed. Sakura didn't bother putting on makeup and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail. She decided on a mostly modest bikini. It covered her belly, and had good coverage around the crotch and butt area, as well as the bust, but still left a good amount of cleavage. It came up in a halter, and the back of the one piece was pretty well bare, except for the thick strap that went across mid back. The front of the bikini was rouched, where it was all pulled down to her left hip. She wasn't planning on showing that Uchiha any more than she had to today.

* * *

Tenten and Sakura were the first to arrive at the beach. They laid out their towels, deciding to just bask in the sun until more of their invitees arrived. They had just barely settled down when Hinata came running, wearing a lavender purple bikini. It had thick straps on the top part, and gave full coverage to her cleavage. Her bottoms covered well and had cute ties on the hips. Neji walked behind her calmly carrying their bags, wearing a white t shirt and back swim trunks. His swim trunks were plain.

"Sakura! Tenten!" Hinata exlcaimed as she got to them. She was wearing a straw hat to keep the sun off her face.

"Hey sis." Sakura replied.

"Hey Hinata." Tenten replied as well, already lying down, eyes closed basking in the sun. She was wearing a bikini also. .It was red with white polka dots.

Neji finally caught up putting his and Hinata's things down.

"Thanks for carrying that for me, Neji." Hinata thanked as she began to pull her towel out of her duffle bag.

"No problem." He replied. He stole a glance at Tenten before unpacking some of his things.

"S-so, we should get in the water," Hinata suggested. "Sakura, you won't believe how warm the ocean is here."

"Of course! That's part of the whole reason I came here!" Sakura replied excitedly. She looked over at Tenten who seemed perfectly content where she lay.

"Tenten, do you want to come get in with us?" She asked.

"No, not right at the moment. I'm enjoying this spot right here. Besides, someone needs to wait for the Uchihas. You guys go ahead." Tenten replied. Hinata looked at Neji.

"I'll just stay here. I'm hungry anyway and want to eat." Neji announced.

"Okay, guess it's just us for now." Sakura said happily "Race you to the water Hinata!" And with that, the two girls were off. They wasted no time geting wet. Sakura dived right in as soon as the water was deep enough.

Sasuke trudged behind his brother down into the sand. He could honestly care less about this whole thing. Though, Itachi insisted that he go with him.

"I see miss Tenten." Itachi announced, pointing over to a figure in a red polka dot swimsuit that lay on a towel. A male was beside her munching on what looked like a sandwich. He must've been who Tenten said was the other guy coming with them. Sakura and Hinata were no where in sight.

The two of them made their way over to the girl.

"Tenten, sorry we are late." Itachi said calmly as he approached the two. Tenten's eyes snapped open and she sat up.

"No big deal. I'm glad you guys decided to come after all!" She said excitedly. She motioned to the man beside her.

"This is Neji. He's Hinata's and Sakura's cousin."

"Nice to meet you." Itachi said in a friendly tone.

"Likewise," Neji replied. Sasuke didn't bother to say anything.

"Oh hey! Good timing you two. Our guests have arrived." Tenten said as she greeted Sakura and Hinata. They were busy talking and giggling about something when Sakura heard the term 'guest' and her attention was snapped away from the conversation.

* * *

Sasuke stood there, looking unamused. He wore swim trunks that were red, and his brother wore navy blue ones with white accents.

He stared at Sakura for a moment. She was wearing a pretty modest swimsuit, which for some reason he kind of liked. Her hair was wet and hung around messily on her face, and her skin gleamed in the sun since she was wet from getting in the ocean. The sand stuck to her wet legs. Sasuke really hated that he even bothered to analyze all this. That stupid pink haired girl made him think about things he tried really hard to not think about. It was frustrating. He still wont admit to himself that there was something about her that caught his attention every time their paths crossed.

* * *

And... Yay this chapter is done!

I've suffered through some really lame writers block these last couple chapters.

I'm interested in writing another story. Would anyone like to give any suggestions to another storyline they would like to read?


	7. The Unobvious Truth

Heehee I liked the last chapter. It was by far the most fun chapter to write so far, but not as fun as the rest of the story will be to write.

This chapter will be fun. I promise that it will be very worth reading.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Unobvious Truth**

Sakura found the last few days to actually be enjoyable. She hung out with Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Itachi and Sasuke.

She had become much more comfortable talking with itachi over the last few days, and the two conversed often. He seemed to be a polar opposite to his brother. He was much more friendly, and seemingly less rude.

Two days after the beach was the first time that Sakura and Sasuke really ever talked. They were all hanging out at Tenten's place. Tenten, Neji, and Hinata were playing a loud game of monopoly. Itachi was busy typing away at something on his laptop.

Sakura was engaged in a textbook she rented from the library. She managed to find the same book she had picked up at Sasuke's aunt's library. She was determined to read the book. Again, she could feel Sasuke's presence looming over her as he had the first time.

"You seem to have a knack for bothering me whenever my face is in a book." Sakura stated, shutting her book and looking up at Sasuke. His dark eyes gazed into hers intensely. He looked at the seat beside her, as if contemplating whether or not to sit down. He decided on sitting down.

"You are really intent on becoming a doctor?" he started. Sakura raised an eyebrow, thinking of a sarcastic retort.

"Am I finally fascinating for you to talk to?" She mocked. "If I recall, you originally though the idea was perposterous."

"It is unusual for a woman, yes." Sasuke replied calmly. "But I don't want you to think that it's impossible for a woman either."

"Are you trying to justify what you said the first time? Because I didn't care about what your opinion was the first time, and what you say this time won't make me care any more." Sakura replied. Sasuke was silent. In fact, the whole room went silent and Sakura could tell she said that a little loud. Tenten continued to be loud about their game to break the awkward silence.

"If I came off as rude, I'm sorry. I'm not very tactful, and that seems to be worse when it is around people that I don't know." Sasuke admitted quietly. Sakura stared into his eyes.

"Well... Maybe you could practice on that." she replied as calmly as she could, taking her gaze away from him. She didn't like how his eyes drew her in so easily. She felt as if they could stare directly into her soul.

Sasuke leaned in closer to her, making Sakura nervous, but she could also feel her face get warm with a blush from their close proximity.

"Maybe, I will." He replied. Sakura could feel his breath on her neck, and it sent a shiver down her. With that, Sasuke stood up and went to go bug his older brother.

* * *

The next couple days seemed much more of a blur. The group still all hung out together, Sakura mostly talking to Itachi about various things. Sasuke made several more attempts to talk to Sakura, which Sakura felt uncomfortable with at first, but a little less awkward.

Itachi and Sasuke returned to their flat later that evening.

"I think that Sakura girl is really nice." Itachi began, shutting the flat door behind him. Sasuke looked at him. "Don't get me wrong, I am absolutely not romantically attracted to her in any way. She'd make a much better sister." Silence. Sasuke knew that Itachi was secretly implying.

"No. I like being single, thanks. I'm in no way interested in her." Sasuke shot back.

"The way you look at her and your attempts to actually talk to her would say otherwise." Itachi replied calmly. Sasuke glared daggers at him.

"No. Besides, if you didn't notice by how our conversations usually go, she doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Well, it doesn't exactly sound like you gave her the best first impression."

"That seems to be a common problem with anyone I'm associated with outside of business." Sasuke commented.

"And she told you to fix it, and you have been making an attempt since." Itachi replied. Sasuke grunted.

"It still doesn't mean anything." He stated firmly.

"Keep telling yourself that Sasuke. If you really do like Sakura, I promise, someone else will be more than willing to take her out and make her a wife someday. She's not getting any younger. She's the same age as you." Sasuke wasn't interested in hearing anything more. He loved his brother to death, but he was not interested in talking about girls. Especially that pink haired one.

He went to his room, shut the door somewhat roughly with frustration and sat on his bed, running his hand through his hair.

As much has he hated it, he did like Sakura. She was bold and sassy. A little skeptical and cynical albeit, but she was different. He liked the way she treated other people around her. She was kind. He also found it intriguing that she was so interested in books and even aspired to be a doctor. She was definitely independent, and that was something not a single one of the girls he previously dated were.

* * *

The entire group decided to go see a play on broadway. Beauty and the Beast was playing, and the talk around town was it was fantastic.

Sakura sat next to Itachi, with Sasuke on the other side with Tenten, Hinata, And Neji inbetween them.

"So," Sakura began, her voice barely above a whisper. "I know this might be kinda personal, but do you know a man named Sai by chamce?" Sakura asked.

"Not really. To be honest, Sasuke and I were not raised together. Our parents divorced young. I went with our mother, and Sasuke was left with our father. That's why we are so different. Unfortunately, in a lot of ways, he seems a lot like our father, but deep down, he's really different. I don't know much about this Sai guy since I've only met him once or twice. They grew up together, that's all I really know."

"Oh." Sakura replied. "I see." So far, Sai'ls version of the story was the only one it seemed she would know, unless she asked Sasuke himself, but she wasn't really interested in doing so any time soon.

"You two don't seem to get along super well, otherwise I'd assume you would ask him yourself." Itachi speculated. "I can tell his behavior irritates you, but I promise, he really is a good person underneath all that." Itachi continued. "Just recently he told me about aiding his best friend. He said it was difficult, but he usually is the level headed of the two since his friend is rather naive and easy going. His friend was head over heels over this girl a few months back, but she didn't seem to reciprocate his feelings, so Sasuke asked him to start the management of his new shipping division at his business." Sakura's face went pale, and it felt like she got hit in the chest really hard. He was the cause of the Uzumakis leaving so suddenly?! Hinata had suffered the last couple months all because of him! What right did he have to do such a thing! He broke them up!

"Divorced? I thought I read that his parents died in a car accident." Sakura asked, her voice a little shaky.

"Our father, and his stepmother, yes."

"Oh, I see." That was the last of their conversation. Sakura was quiet for the rest of the play, seething in her seat. She could never tell Hinata what happened. No way. It would make things just that much worse. Sakura stole a glance at Sasuke, only to be caught by his dark eyes staring back at her.

Damn that Uchiha. She had just started to actually tolerate him.

* * *

Guess what's going to happen in the next chapter?

As always, reviews are appreciated! I hope that this story has been an enjoyable read, even though I have not taken the time to edit it and perfect it. This is all raw.


End file.
